


Alone Time

by pkmntrainer_alex



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Yonji spends some time getting better acquainted with Nami's bounty poster.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> \- You can't tell me this didn't happen. Period, end of story.

The cat burglar’s bounty poster was clenched in a fist, its edges tearing from the ever-increasing tightness of the grip. It did nothing to degrade the quality of the image - tousled orange hair, brown eyes in a seductive gaze.

That gaze was doing it for him.

“Wasting your time with Sanji,” Yonji mumbled to himself, keeping his voice low. He was alone in his room, in his castle, away from Reiju and the soldiers - but if they overheard him, he would definitely never hear the end of it. They had only left that crew behind a few hours before, but he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her. 

He’d changed out of his raid suit after retiring for the evening, but had stopped after only putting plain black pants on. If he was alone anyway, there was no real point in getting fully dressed. Laying back on his bed, Yonji found himself looking at that girl’s bounty poster again. From what he could see - both in the photo and what he’d witnessed in person - that girl was about as fine as it got. Such a shame she was hanging around with Sanji.

“I’m just saying…” Yonji paused again, listening for the sound of footsteps, or any other indication that someone was too close for comfort.  _ He would never hear the end of it. _ After a few moments of silence, he continued. “...It’s no secret I’m superior to Sanji. So…”

The hand that wasn’t holding the bounty poster moved to his bare abdomen, tracing over exposed muscles. Yonji was built differently than Ichiji, Niji, or Sanji - broader, with a thickness that was all muscle from his neck to his feet. For a moment, he wondered if she liked muscles like his - or if she preferred slimmer men like his brothers. He ran his hand over his abs, stopping at the button of his pants, slowly tracing a finger around it as he continued to look at Nami’s bounty poster. If he closed his eyes, he could even remember what the rest of her looked like…

Somewhere close by, he heard a thump - and he quickly shot a glance at his bedroom door. It was still locked, same as before.  _ Good. _

Undoing his pants, Yonji closed his eyes and leaned his head back into the pillows. He could  _ definitely _ picture her alright - those tits, those hips, and that  _ attitude. _ That had been perhaps the most appealing part of her. A bossy woman who wasn’t afraid to get bitchy was just the kind of fun he wanted. She probably had all kinds of tricks up her sleeves - or she would, if she ever had any.  _ So cute. _

When he pulled his cock out of his pants, it was already at full hardness, sticking straight out. Spitting into his palm, he wrapped his fingers around it and squeezed lightly. Even laying back, he could feel its heaviness, its heat, and the way it throbbed in response to his touches. Yonji opened his eyes just long enough to look at that bounty poster again, to see those eyes looking back at him as he slowly tightened his fist, pumping it over his cock. 

The first stroke coaxed out a small trickle of precum, and a moan. The second one brought more of both.

With enough concentration, he could imagine her there with him, and it made him wish he’d gone down to the ship as well. Knowing what she smelled like would’ve been the clincher, more than enough for him, but Yonji figured he could imagine well enough. Citrus and sea salt, that seemed a likely combination. It would be strongest in her hair, between her tits, and at the juncture between her thighs. He could imagine seeking it out in all three of those places, burying his face in her, holding her tight in his hands.

He jerked his fist up and down slightly faster, arching his hips off the bed with each downward motion. Those were scents so vivid he could  _ taste _ them. What Yonji really wanted was to taste her, have his hands on her ass while she ground herself down against his mouth. She’d probably have that smirk on her face the entire time as well, but maybe with more of a flush across those pretty cheeks…

His cock throbbed and twitched in his hands, seeming to swell larger still against his fingers, slick with precum. The thought of her straddling and riding his face drove him to pump his hand harder, resisting the urge to squeeze even tighter as he sank his teeth into his bottom lip. Yonji slipped his hand higher up, tickling his fingertips under the ridge of his cockhead, and the jolt of pleasure made his eyes roll back.

What did she taste like? The salt from her sweat, probably, but he could picture something sweet and delicious, something that would linger on his tongue. At least he knew what she sounded like, and that made it easier for him to put together the sounds in his head as his hand jerked more frantically, quickly luring him closer and closer to his peak. The sensation rippling and undulating through his body was pure pleasure, bliss. Yonji never felt anything like that when he was alone, most times.

Yonji knew what he wanted - that face, flushed, with those brown eyes locked on him. Messy orange hair both fanned out and stuck to her face. Instead of his fist around his cock, he wanted her, slick and tight and twitching. Panting his name. He could all but  _ feel _ those long, shapely legs wrapped around his waist.  _ “Yonji. Yonji. Oh my god.” _

“Oh  _ fuck.” _ One last pump, slipping his fingers over the swollen head, and that was all it took. The force of his orgasm snapped his head hard into the pillows, stars exploding in front of his eyes as his cock throbbed like a second heartbeat. Thick streams of cum splattered onto his chest and abdomen, pooling into the dips between muscles and trickling onto the bed. Yonji couldn’t hear anything over a loud rushing in his ears, and realized the sound was his heavy breathing. 

The stars in his eyes drifted away, and Yonji found himself out of breath and staring at the ceiling, where the lights were beginning to flicker on and off. That always happened when they were docking with the rest of the fleet - they must have arrived already.  _ Damn. _

As his head stopped spinning, he realized that the bounty poster was still clenched in the fist  _ not _ strangling his cock, its edges torn and fraying. Lucky for him, none of it had damage the photo. Without even bothering to wipe himself off, or tuck his cock away, he rolled onto his side, pulling open the drawer to his bedside table and tucking it safely inside. The real her might be wasting her time with Sanji and his friends, but the version of her he needed would stay close by.


End file.
